Basketball is a popular sport, especially for young children, teens and young adults. Typically, basketball must be played on a court, such as in a gym or at a park. Other basketball hoops may be attached to a structure such as a garage or otherwise assembled on a person's property to move basketball play to more convenient locations or for playing at any time of day.
Generally, current portable basketball hoops are cumbersome and difficult to transport and/or assemble. For example, some known portable basketball stands disassemble into components of somewhat manageable size, but the pieces are not easily stored. Other portable basketball hoops collapse and/or disassemble into organized pieces which facilitate storage, but the size and weight of system make them inconvenient to transport.
Furthermore, most portable basketball systems require a means for weighing down the post to which the hoop is attached to prevent the basketball hoop from tipping over. Known weight systems require water or sand to fill a base. This is inconvenient because a player must then either transport an amount of water or sand to fill the base or rely on water or sand being available at the final destination. Other portable basketball systems use weights which sit on or around the post, or otherwise fit in a base component, but the size and weight of such weight systems render them inconvenient to store and transport.
For at least these reasons, therefore, it would be advantageous if a new or improved portable basketball hoop could be developed that addressed one or more of the above-described concerns, and/or other concerns.